


Does It Matter What We Are?

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, deep, edited by grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: A quiet, introspective fic. Not my best work, but I like it.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Does It Matter What We Are?

He wouldn't say... 

He wouldn't say their relationship was normal. Their stories were often long and complicated, always interweaving with each other. They were admittedly trying to kill each other most of the time, and sometimes their regenerations would turn out to be aromantic anyway. They never really had anything close to a normal human friendship, or a relationship for that matter. He supposed the closest human word was a queerplatonic relationship, but even that word didn't begin to describe what they were like. She was his first and best friend, and oh so much more. 

She wouldn't...

Love wasn't really what they shared. They were more than friends, and their connection was deeper than love.  
There was probably some nonsense human word for something like that, but she honestly didn't care about labels like that. She had always wanted to kill him, even in the most intimate of moments.  
By now she had a feeling she wouldn't really take action on any of this, her brain was just hardwired to tell her how to kill any given person at any given time.   
The vault had given her time to think, and to cry. And it was terrible. Being good wasn't really all that fun. She'd thought about death, and life. She'd thought about all the people she'd killed, all the things she'd done.But most of all, she'd thought about him.

Sometimes he'd visit her, even if she never got that pony. Sometimes he'd bring food, sometimes a movie or some piano music sheets for her. But most of the time he just brought his presence, and they would just sit together.  
And she supposed that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please check out my other Doctor Who fics! I beg you, leave a kudos and comment. Kudos’s and comments are my life fuel.


End file.
